Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini
Star Trek: USS al-Qazwini is a hungarian fan fiction story-line on the Bardajszan blogs in the development. http://bardajszan.blogspot.com/ The writer wants to create a kind of Arabian Nights-like atmosphere for Star Trek. Backstory: *The USS al-Qazwini is an experimental, top secret time-traveling Starfleet dreadnaught, which was constructed in 2374-75 to counter-fight a possible time-altering terrorist act planned by the Founders in the Dominium War. The ships home base is in the Noahs Arc Deep Ice Urboplex on Antarctica, Earth, which is the secret headquarters of the Starfeets Research Division of Timealtering Anomalies. The director of the base is Commodore A-iwúl A-dál-yie Em-piris (in masai language its mean Moves-With-Burning-Grace, yes, it is the same techno-shaman legend, who worked with Christopher Pike and the young Spock on the original Enterprise), and the retired admiral Nyota Uhura from Starfleet Intelligence was the project leader, who sanctioned the al-Qazwinis illegal, but morally necessary activities. (The ship recieved her name from Zakariya al-Qazwinihttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zakariya_al-Qazwini. al-Qazwini was the greatest cozmographer of the medieval world, also had written philosophical treaties, which is now would be seen as science-fiction. He had written in arab language, but he was originally from iranian or turkish ethnic stock.) Characters :The crew of the USS al-Qazwini is from diverse stock: * Captain Martia : The Captain of the al-Qazwini is Martia http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Chameloid, a former top secret operative of Starfleet Intelligence. She is a 200 years old chameloid shape-shifter agent working for the Federation and secretly a fugitive from a quantum-mechanically altered anti-matter universe, called the Mirror Universe in which the Xindi won the Temporal Cold War, terminated Earth, and the Delphic Expanse is now rules the half Milky Way Galaxy. (She is the mirror version of Kirks lover from the Star Trek VI - The Undiscovered Country movie) She recieved her rank of captain because Starfleet wanted to show the public, that there is no prejustice against shapeshifters in general, only against the Founders. Of course, in the moment of the public announcement nobody realized that the little scout-ship to which she was comissioned is in reality a top-secret dreadnaught. Martias patrons were Starfleet legends like ambassador Garth of Izar, admiral Leonard James Akaar, and admiral Thelin th'Valrass. Unknown to even them, she has her own secret shemes for the future of the mission. * Commander Di Ren-Jie :The First Officer is Commander Di Ren-Jie, an enigmatic boddhisatva (buddhist saint) from an unknown extradimensional plane, who incarnated on the Earth more, than 3000 years ago. He is now a chinese-asian human with some extraordinal abilities (like experties in advanced martial arts, deep scientific knowledge, longlivity, etc.). The most visible marks of difference from other humans are his eyes: the iris is a perfect square. He is an old, trusted friend of Uhura, he was sended as a fail-safe to the ship. (The name Di Ren-Jie comes from a popular medieval "detective novel" in old China, the writer was a real investigator-minister, who had written his own biography.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Di_Renjie) *'Lieutenant Commander Usoa Arrigorriagakoa Eukenaren' :The Secund Officer is lieutenant commander Usoa Arrigorriagakoa Eukenaren, she is an excentric Scientific Officer of human (basque ethnic stock) origin. She was born from a line of space-nomadic travelers and businessmen, she never walked on any real planet surface before. She was 14 years old, when her family's cargo-ship suffered a terminal hull-breach near the Gum-nebula area of the Orion-arm of the Galaxy, and because in the time of the disaster she worked in a space-suit, she was the only suvirvor. She lived for months in the wreck without gravity and food - so she eated the dead bodies of the crew, between them his own family. She was later rescued by the Pa’haquel, an avian race of interstellar "whale-hunters", who traveled in nomadic packs on living starships made from the dead bodies of cozmozoidan star-jellies. She was adopted by one klan-leader, then lived and hunted together with them, and she recieved scientific education by their allies. Because of her excentrities she never had any real relationship with any human. Secretly she is attracted to the Communications Officer of the ship, Neringa Zvikaite, but the other woman dont reflects her feelings. ("Usoa" means Dove in old basque language.) *'Lieutenant Commander Széki Gyárfás Bese' :The Tactical Officer is lieutenant commander Széki Gyárfás Bese, a hungarian unitarian theologist/millitary cyborg from Transylvania. He was born originally in the 1500-s years, in the time of the European Reformation, and he was a Humanist Philosopher and Anti-trinitarian (christian free-thinker) Theologist in the independent Hungarian Transylvanian Princedoom in the time of the Ottoman (Turkish) Wars. But he was kidnapped and taken by some kind of UFO to the future, to the end of the 2500-s years, where he lived as a Hazard-team member in a Federational Starship. He recieved a plenty of Borg-enchantments normal at millitary operatives of that age; he could have direct remote controll of computers and such. Later he moved to the time police, and he came back to the year 2373 to arrest an escaping fugitive criminal, a holographic A.I. virus program with the memories of dr. Mordeaux (the father of time-traveling phisics, a mentor of Mr. Spock). But after arriving hier he lost the Professor in the Cyberspace of the Federation, somewhere between the arcades of the library planets Memory Alpha and Memory Beta. He wants to hunt him down nonethless. In the mean time, he works for the project al-Qazwini. ("Bese" means Hawk in an old hungarian dialect, and Szék is a special hungarian town in Transylvania.) * Counselor Rahuna T’Panna Silka Vak :The Counselor/Contact Specialist is a hybrid trill-betasoid-vulcan, named Rahuna T’Panna Silka Vak. She was born from an experimental bloodline of interracial breeding arranged by a mad Trill symbiont called Vak (everybody was thinking, that Vak was dead since 150 years), who was a high-ranking crime-lord in the Orion Syndicate. Now she has extended telepathic, telekinetic and clairvoyance abilities, and she has the mad symbiont inside her body. To fight against total madness, she lives inside a kind of cocoon, an antigravitational capsule whitout any sensual acces, and she is in constant meditation, controlled by computers and drugs. Only her astral-body walks in the ship, as a kind of ghost, but with the help of her psichic powers she uses her body as a kind of psychogram (like a holographic EMH Doctor, but it is based on telekinetic effects only). Some people speculate, that the original body of Silka is horribly distorted, and only the imaginative astral-body has the sexy blond elfish figure, which the other crew members know. *'Lieutenant Galarrwuy Yunupingu' :The Conn Officer is lieutenant Galarrwuy Yunupingu, a neyel of Jonglu (australian aboriginal) origin from the Smaller Magellanic Cloud. He is the first extragalactic officer in Starfleet, he had an adventorus pre-life, but never speaks about it: he is numb, not by biology, but by will (some australian aboriginals used to wow silence in time of grief, so it is speculated, that he mourns after family-members lost in the other Galaxy, and after proper time he will speak again). In time of need he communicates with the help of sign-language, which the computer translates for the other officers. Neverthless, he is a complicated personality, with the space-born body of a neyel (thick, brown-gray skin, tails and hands on his feet, total black eyes, etc.). *'Lieutenant Neringa Zvikaite' :The Communications Officer is lieutenant Neringa Zvikaite, a blue eyed, real blond beauty. Her family is originally from Litvania near the Baltic Sea, but her ancestors in the 21 Century lived at the Independent Deep Sea Colonies of the Pacific Ocean, and they recieved some kind of genetical enchantment in the time of the Eugenic Wars, to be sea-born. Now Neringa is a kind of selkie with a hipnotic sound (and sea-gills on her neck, and webbed hind feet and fingers), and she uses her talents to better communicate with people, and better manipulate them. She is deeply religious in her feelings, in the time of the begining of the story she is an iniciate in the secund order of a catholic christian monk-prelature (more plainly: she is a nun). *'Lieutenant M'yra' :The Chief of Security is lieutenant M'yra, who is a kind of "changeling", nobody knows her real origin, only the fact, that she worked under Kirk on the Enterprise-A in the last 5 year mission, and she get lost in a wormhole, displaced in time, only to resurface in the year 2374. She is a sexy, but devilish-looking officer with a kind of bonvivant/domina-attitude. (She makes jokes about horse shoes, latex-dresses and whips.) She is the heart of the crew, she is friendly to anyone, makes all kind of jokes, and organises all kind of parties and social activities. But unknown to all, she has a secret agenda too: in reality she is a time-traveling Furies agent from an alternate future, and she infiltrated the al-Qazwini only to recieve orders from her secret masters. *'Ensign Kartlos Burjanadze' :The Navigational Officer is ensign Kartlos Burjanadze, an antisocial Moon-colonist of transcaucasian (more specifically georgian-mingrel-armenian ethnic) origin. He has no social abilities, but he has the spirit of an artist: he writes poems in 7-8 different language, he is a genius in mathematics and music, and he is a talented painter (only lately, since he is blind, he paints strange pictures). The biggest problem is, that he was taken prisoner in the time of the cold war with the Dominium, and he was abused in the labour camp - his biology was surgically altered. Now he is in the middle of a kind of metamorphose which nobody understands, it is possible that he will die in the process. He lost his eyes, but instead recieved eyes of a genetically enchanted suliban agent, and now he could see visions of the future, and other timelines, anomalies, this vision makes him mad. *'Doctor Yggdrasil' :The Doctor and the Leader of the Medical Facility of the al-Qazwini is Yggdrasil. It is an enigmatic "World-Tree", more flora, than fauna, a representation of a comlpicated living organism, a kind of cooperative ecosystem, which recieved intelligence and self-consciousness, and has its branches in another timelines and dimensions. Some scientist speculate, that the original "trunk" of the Yggdrasil surronds its own home planet since 90 million years, the "branch", which lives on the al-Qaswini was separated from the rest only a few years ago (it is the youngest crew-member), when a Starfleet expedition wanted to research the fenomenon, but it still has the same personality, as the rest. The sickbay dominated by Yggdrasil is like a living forrest: there are all kind of mooving branches, vines, leaves, fungus, etc. inside of it, together with singig birds, papilions, small mammals, ants, etc; the patient walks inside the symbiontic body of the Doctor, not near it. There is the saying, that if somebody from the crew gets sick, a hole ecosystem, Nature himself arrives to rescue him. *'Nurse Kalia Parsala' :The Head Nurse is Kalia Parsala, a black-skinned deltan. She works for the * :The Economist Specialist in the crew (the one, who watches out if the diverse crew members could work together) * :The Chief Enginer is *'Lieutenant (junior grade) Abajnes Qes Amrah' :The Transporter Chief is lieutenant (junior grade) Abajnes Qes Amrah, an ethiopian christian/falasa (brown skinned ethiopian jewish) girl. She * The B'nai Programmer :The Main Computer Programmer is a crippled B'nai from the Strand. S/He has no name, only colors, because S/He looks like one giant cuttlefish living in a pool of water, with some kibernetic arms. S/he was founded by archeologists in a stasis field which conservated an era 200 thousand years in the past. *'Sheff Wa'hase'Raph' :The Sheff and bartender of the ship is a half-blood Pa’haquel with six arms and four wings, called Wa'hase'Raph. He is the adoptive father of Usoa.